


Miracle's Princess

by KestraEchoWolf



Series: Oneshots and Drabbles [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: "Who Could Ever Ask For More" Mulan II, Character Death/Grieving, Court of Miracles, Damian Wayne Feels, Definitely Alternate Universe, F/M, Idea... maybe expand on it later, Identity Reveal, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Princess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Sad at First, Songfic, Starfire and Raven are ultimate Sisterhood OTP, Then romantic, Tissue Warning!, not entirely canon compliant, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 18:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KestraEchoWolf/pseuds/KestraEchoWolf
Summary: The life of a princess, from her birth, is well defined.She must proudly serve her people... play the part she's been assigned.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Oneshots and Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/885279
Comments: 2
Kudos: 130





	Miracle's Princess

**Author's Note:**

> So... some of you are aware of my 'Court of Miracles' idea from a few years back. I've linked the series here for your perusal, but please be aware that the story itself is going under MAJOR renovations.
> 
> I've put this there so that I have a reference point for where the story COULD go. *shrug*
> 
> Still, I hope you enjoy it ^.^ Another song fic... I think I'm starting to get type-cast into a certain writing format... I need to change that >.>
> 
> I can't help that music inspires me so much though XD

Marinette stared out the window of her bedroom in Titan's Tower. She brushed away a stray tear that threatened to fall and willed herself to center again. The sea breeze pushed back her long raven-black hair from her face like a friend, but she only turned away. He was gone... her beloved grandfather was truly gone from this plane. It still jarred her to think about it... how he was dead now instead of hiding away somewhere in the world.

_You knew this was going to happen,_ a voice in the back of her mind reminded her. _You knew that when Fu died, he would pass the Guardianship to you._

What she hadn't expected was it to happen so soon. Not after finally finding him again after all these years.

"Marinette?" The Parisian heroine looked up to see Starfire floating outside her window. The Tameranean alien's green eyes, normally as warm and open as a summer field, looked as if she had taken a bad shock. "Are you alright?"

The girl tried to smile but failed, and new tears filled her eyes. "No."

"Oh, little one," Starfire reached through the window and embraced her tightly. "My heart weeps for you and your family. I wish there were a way to undo what has been done."

"It can't be helped now," Marinette quietly sobbed. Internally, she appreciated that Starfire spoke in French. She doubted she would've been able to speak any other language other than her native languages. "All we can do is move forward. Grandfather would've wanted that."

"But you are unhappy, and that is what makes our hearts break," Starfire told her. "You are one of the strongest Ladybugs in your world's history. That mantle alone can have unbearable weight. Coupled with your true title, it shows just how strong you are." Marinette huffed softly. Starfire had been one of the few that she had confided her entire history; well, one of the few who's lives hadn't been directly influenced by a Miraculous jewel. "When are you leaving?" the alien asked softly.

Marinette pointed haphazardly over her shoulder to the pink suitcase in the corner, "Tomorrow morning." Her entire room had been stripped of her identity as a Titan. She was even leaving the cape that she had made hanging on the back of the door.

"So soon?" Starfire gasped.

"I have to. The Court is expecting me back now that... now that Grandfather is dead." Marinette's voice cracked at the end of her sentence. "I don't have a choice!"

"You always have a choice," a new voice spoke up, startling the weeping pair. Raven appeared from the shadows. She reached up and lowered her hood to reveal her face. "To say you have no choice indicates that you give up your right to choose." She walked over and put a comforting hand on Marinette's shoulder. "And this isn't goodbye. It's, 'See you later.'" Marinette's chest wracked with another sob when she heard her own words returned to her, even in Raven's usual monotone. Still, the effect hit her appropriately, and she felt the weight on her shoulders shift slightly. She offered a watery smile in response, unable to form a verbal one. Raven's lips turned upwards in answer.

Starfire let out a sob of her own, wrapping Marinette in her arms in a bone-crushing hug. "I don't want you to go! Who will I go to the mall of shopping with me? Or show me the latest trends in fashion?" Marinette quickly broke out of the embrace and grasped her friend's hands. Her alien friend's language only devolved like this when she was distraught.

"Starfire... you of all people know that the life of a princess, from her birth, is well defined." Marinette let go gently and stepped away from the two Titans. "She must proudly serve her people... weak, and mighty, rich and poor." Her smile just barely reached her eyes as she recited one of the pair's favorite movies. "Who could ever ask for more?"

Starfire's eyes overflowed, and she folded her hands in front of her. "Who could ever ask for more?" she repeated quietly.

"I cannot be like other girls anymore."

Raven looked between the two women that she considered some of her closest friends. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, and she folded her arms. "Then, I say we have one last sleepover. And we exchange phone numbers, secure ones so that we never lose contact. Ever!" Marinette and Starfire gaped at the sorceress. It was rare for Raven to show more emotion rather than stoicism. The intent had the desired effect, and Marinette threw her arms around the woman.

"Then, I shall get the corn that is popped and movies!" Starfire announced and promptly flew out the window.

Just one floor above, no one noticed another window open to welcome the sea breeze... nor the dark-haired teen that stood to stare wide-eyed at the seascape. The box he had been guarding with his life was gripped in his hands. The information he just learned flooded his brain over and over again. He knew he should be ecstatically happy, but the world felt as if it were crumbling out from beneath him.

_Marinette is a Princess, a_ _real, blue-blooded princess none the less! She was the heiress to the Court of Miracles... and she was leaving._

Damian Al-Ghul Wayne wasn't exactly sure how long he stood staring out the window, but when the last wink of sunlight left the sky, a steely glint of resolve entered his green eyes. He went to his closet, opened it as silently as he could, and pulled out a chest from deep within the recesses. Taking a deep breath, he opened the box and stared intently at the contents inside. Long ago, when he was still just a boy, he never dreamed of doing this for anybody. But when Marinette entered his life, his soul never felt so centered.

He took swift inventory of the contents inside the chest and ensured that nothing had been disturbed since he last opened it. Damian slowly pulled out an ancient-looking scroll of parchment and began to memorize; time was short, and he only had one shot at doing this at all.

**Author's Note:**

> ["Who Could Ever Ask for More" Mulan](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wda-IlirzLs)


End file.
